


Uri Maknae Hansollie

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hansol Pairing, Hip Hop Unit OT4, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Shy Choi Hansol | Vernon, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Uri Maknae Hansollie, hansol-centric, other member will show up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Collection of One Shots consist of Seventeen Hip Hop Team OT4.





	1. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 ways Hip Hop Team claim their lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad that I can finally start this series which I’ve been dreaming of. TT TT I’m so happy!  
> My plotbunnies are running around me, tossing me so much ideas with my fanfics that I’m practically drowned under it trying to keep them in neat piles. Anyway, since I don’t have and don’t know what to say now (will ramble away later), I’ll say that I’ll try my best to work on this series (and of course, my other series too), I hope you all will enjoy and love these works of mine.  
> Now, onto the story!  
> Uri Maknae Hansollie, START!!

In a relationship, love and adoration fill and wrap the space around the couple. Sometimes, other emotion -like anger, disappointment, envy, greed, and jealousy- can easily slip in and separate the couple far enough that it leads them to break up.

And to mend the negative energy those emotions leak, people do anything necessary to erase the gap created by those emotions. They fight, talk, ask, negotiate, share, lay back, and try to understand each other as they make up. The process needs time, energy and one of the most important is trust between them.

Trust will cease doubt which more often than not spring negativity in people's heart. Trust can make love become stronger and trust will keep people together.

Yet, even so, sometimes trust is just not enough when doubt has filled the space in someone's mind before the trust grow. In those case, they need something more than trust, and sometimes the answer is a _claim_.

* * *

 

_Seungcheol’s Case_

Being the eldest, Choi Seungcheol needs to be the most patient and calmest person in their group. He also needs to show the power he holds in not so subtle way when the situation needs him to. That's why he has mastered the arts of situation control and his emotion are always in check.

Seungcheol can easily spot his lover wherever they go -a trait which he secretly prides himself with, a trait which the two young men he shared his lover with don't have-. In his opinion, Hansol is so stunning that he really stand out wherever he is, despite how hard his cute lover tries to blend in and hide himself among crowd of people.

He loves Hansol so much, he swear to every holy deities above and even to all sinuous devils in hell that he loves and adores every single traits Hansol has. Yet among all of it, there is one trait which Seungcheol -and also the other two- can't bring himself to love one hundred percent. The fact that the mere presence of his lover can attract so much attentions really doesn't sit well with him.

Just like this time, they went out for a date, some people turns to look at them -specifically at his lover- and makes his shy Hansol to squirm in discomfort because of being staring at. Seungcheol glanced around them as he kept his own smile intact, taking notes of how both females and males sent interested look to his lover, his hand which he had shoved into his pants pocket slid out and reached the other’s hand.

Ceasing their walk into a stop, Hansol looked back at his hyung who had caught his hand and also his mind away from thinking about the unwanted attention he suddenly received. “Hyung?”

Smiling softly at Hansol, Seungcheol nodded and said gently as he took a step closer and whispered his words into Hansol’s ear. “Don’t mind them.”

Tilting his head a little, the younger tried to glance at Seungcheol with look of uneasiness draping over his face. “But, they are looking..” He said almost whining.

Smiling, Seungcheol leaned ever closer and planted a kiss on Hansol’s cheek. “It’s because you’re beautiful.”

Blushing under the ministration, Hansol clenched his hand which intertwining with Seungcheol’s. “Hyung...” This time, he did whined in embarrassment, his other hand grasp his hyung’s shirt and tugging at it lightly. Hansol loved it whenever the other showed affection toward him, yet when he did it in public eyes, it always embarrassed the younger as it would attract more attention to them.

Chuckling at the cute reaction, Seungcheol stepped back a little and once again his gaze swept across the expanse of crowds and he smirked inwardly when he saw some people had looked away from them with disappointment and envy. There were still some gazes which lingered on Hansol, yet Seungcheol had sent the message across and he was fine with some gaze here and there as long as they didn’t steal Hansol’s attention from him anymore.

“Let’s go.” He said, keeping their hands entwined together as they walked side by side. Hansol was his and he didn’t mind to show it to the world.

\----

_Wonwoo’s Case_

Despite denying the claim that he’s the most possessive member among the four of them, Wonwoo will stuck close, very close, to Hansol once someone show the tiniest hint of stealing Hansol’s attention. Like this time when Jisoo crashed into their date.

They were about to have a nice lunch date before going to watch movie when they met Jisoo who had just walked out from a bookstore located near the cafe. The American greeted Hansol affectionately, as he gave Hansol -even though only for a brief moment, but still, nonetheless- an embrace, with Jisoo’s hands rested lightly on Hansol's back.

From the side, Wonwoo watched how his boyfriend reciprocated the gesture with huge smile adorned his face. “ _Hey, bro!_ ”

As the two pulled apart, he heard the two talked asking each other about their day and what's their plan for the rest of the day. Yet when the two started talking in fast English, he lost them halfway.

“ _I'm on a date with Wonwoo hyung._ ”

Wonwoo finally looked up when he heard his name mentioned by Hansol and when he met gaze with Jisoo, the other looked like he had just noticed Wonwoo’s presence.

“Oh. Wonu-ah.. I didn't notice you until just now.” Jisoo said with a confused look as if he wondered to himself why he didn't notice Wonwoo, before smiling at him; and that was the moment Wonwoo realized a bit too late that Jisoo still had one of his hands resting on Hansol's hip. A small yet still too intimate gesture that he didn't appreciate, at all.

Striding forward, Wonwoo slung his arm over Hansol’s shoulders casually and pulled the younger so close to him that there is no more space between them.

Hansol, oblivious to Wonwoo’s attempt, asked Jisoo. “Hyung, have you had lunch?”

Turning his attention away from Wonwoo’s and Hansol's closeness, Jisoo smiled at the youngest and answered softly. “Not yet. Why?” Noting Hansol's hand reached up to grab onto Wonwoo’s hand and entwined their fingers together, Jisoo tried his best to not coo and tease his dongsaeng’s cuteness.

“We're going to have lunch there. Would you like to join us?” Hansol asked, oblivious to Wonwoo’s surprised look as he kept his eyes on Jisoo.

Catching the sharp look Wonwoo threw at him, Jisoo smiles back at Hansol and when Wonwoo thought that Jisoo would join them, the eldest politely declined. As much as he wanted to talk with the half American boy in front of him and maybe see more of Wonwoo’s possessiveness acted up toward Hansol, Jisoo had to go for his own lunch date.

Saying goodbye to the younger couple, Jisoo started on his way before stopping to look back at the two. Chuckling when he saw, Wonwoo still had his arm around Hansol and how the older one stick close to the younger, Jisoo said amused to himself as he turned again and walked toward his own meeting. “My my.. They are really  protective..”

“Hyung..” Hansol called during their lunch. They had reached the cozy restaurant they frequented and took the same spot as always, what's unusual was Wonwoo and Hansol sat side by side when they used to sit facing each other.

Looking up from his lunch to his Hansol, he grunted softly as he was still chewing his food.

Raising his eyebrow, Hansol asked. “Isn't it uncomfortable for you to eat while having your arm around me?” His left hand touched Wonwoo’s hand on his hip.

Swallowing, Wonwoo explained simply. “This way, people will know that you're taken. By me.”

After saying that, Wonwoo went back to his food, leaving blush seeped into Hansol's face.

Wonwoo might not realize it as he was too into his own jealousy, but whenever his jealousy and possessiveness acted up, Hansol always felt safe under Wonwoo’s glare and that he could relax a bit and depend on Wonwoo fully to keep him from other people's attention.

\----

_Mingyu's Case_

Being in a unique relationship like sharing, Mingyu often found himself comparing his own trait with his hyung’s whenever something came up.

Like how Seungcheol and Wonwoo were more dependable than him. Or he was the food saviour yet when something upset their youngest, he couldn't act as fast as his hyung could.

That Saturday, while preparing for their dinner, he heard his hyungs talked with annoyed tone about stranger who tried to flirt his way to Hansol. And as Mingyu silently listened to how they scared the stranger away, he thought what he should do if he ever encountered that kind of situation.

Mingyu wasn’t the calmest person like Seungcheol who could calculate calmly about what to do and he was also not as possessive and extra jealous as Wonwoo who dare to shove anything away from his way; Mingyu was like in the middle ground, the grey area where neither yes nor no. Even so, his protectiveness could be as big as his appearance.

There was this one time when they were going out with their friends at a nightclub. From his seat at their table, he saw Hansol was dancing with Seungkwan and Channie when someone invaded Hansol’s personal space. At first, he brushed it off as someone was so excited with their dance and forgetting about his limit, yet when Mingyu saw how persistent this person was no matter how many times Hansol shied away from him, he stood up from his seat.

He marched confidently toward the three maknaes, and his long legs brought him quick to Hansol's side in no time. Using his large built body to full advantage, he stood behind Hansol, hugging the smaller boy with his strong arms as he glared down at the guy over Hansol's brunette hair. Turning them away from the guy, Mingyu glanced at the other two who grinned at him.

Facial expression back to his oblivious-confused one, the tallest raised his eyebrow at them as he rested his head on Hansol's shoulder.

Laughing, Chan pointed at him draping himself over Hansol's back. “You look like clingy giant panda.”

“Giant baby panda.” Seungkwan added with his sassy knowing smile.

“Panda?” He asked narrowing his eyes, well he took good care of his skin, there should no panda eyes.

Nodding, Chan explained. “Yep. Cute on the outside, yet when angered, strike with no mercy.”

Not amused, Mingyu pouted when Hansol seemed to agree with the other two. “I'm not like panda, Hansollie~” He said to Hansol's ear.

The maknae trio laughed quite a loud at that and Seungkwan added. “Indeed, a childish giant baby panda.”

Mingyu pouted even more, yet when Hansol placed his hand on Mingyu's arms which were still wrapping around his shoulders, the taller smiled and planted a soft light kiss on Hansol's neck.

_-Thank you-_

_-I love you-_

\----

_Hansol's Case_

Hansol wasn't as sharp as his hyungs nor as brave as his hyungs. He's slow to notice things, Seungcheol hyung often said that he was always worried about leaving Hansol alone in the middle of crowd. He's too shy, timid and accepting around new people, Wonwoo hyung told him to man up and told those people to _fuck off_ -Jisoo hyung and Seungkwannie not liking the idea, though, saying that he should keep his mouth clean from such words-. He was also a bit dense about other people's feeling, Mingyu hyung told him to not being a tease; _this one_ , Hansol failed to understand.

“What did you do anyway?” Seungkwan asked when he told him about Mingyu.

Once again, their group of friends gathered again in the same nightclub weeks ago. And this time, Hansol spent the night talking with Seungkwan who needed to rest his sprained ankle because he slipped on the kitchen floor when preparing to make kimchi.

Looking at the dance floor where most of his friends had gathered, Hansol said curtly as he was still not able to understand what Mingyu meant. “Well, I was only hugging him from behind like I always do to him.”

“Anything special or unusual?” Seungkwan inquired, curiosity was  so obvious on his face.

Thinking back to the time, Hansol shook his head slowly. “No.. It was like usual. Mingyu hyung making breakfast. I had just woke up..” Hansol paused and for a moment the young boy seemed frozen before he slumped onto the table.

“What? Are you drunk, Hansol? Did you even drink anything alcoholic?” Hansol heard Seungkwan asked him, yet the only thing he could think was how glad he was that the club was dimly lit and his best friend didn't notice the rosy hues on his face.

A tap to his shoulder made Hansol sat up and looked back at the one who had woke him up from his embarrassed state. “What is it, Jeonghannie hyung?”

Jeonghan flipped his shoulder length blond hair before pointing at the dancefloor. “Do you know those guys talking to your men?”

Following Jeonghan’s finger, Hansol looked on. He saw his hyungs talking animatedly to three person he thought had never met before. “Who are they?” He muttered with a frown as he saw how close they were to each other.

“So you don't know them?” Jeonghan asked again carefully, he bit his lips groggily when he saw how Hansol's frown deepened. “Should we..” Before Jeonghan could utter his suggestion, Hansol stood up from his seat and approached his hyungs.

Hansol, the shy maknae,  might not able to act calm like Seungcheol. He, also, couldn’t casually slung his arms along his hyung’s shoulders like what Wonwoo and Mingyu did, because of their height difference -him being the shortest-. Even so, Hansol had certain advantages which his hyung often told him he had.

Determined to use his advantages, Hansol approached them slowly and when he reached them, he had already had his pouting expression on his face. He placed his hand on Seungcheol’s sleeve, giving it a slight gentle tug while his other hand slipped into Mingyu’s hold, intertwining their fingers together.

“Hyung” he called with a small whine, pout still firm on his lips. When his three hyungs had their attention on him, he would meet their gaze one by one and held Wonwoo’s gaze a little longer than the other. And that’s all it takes for the three to focus their attention on him or at least half their attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for the starter, what do you think about it? Is it good enough? Please leave kudos and your thought in the comment box~  
> See you soon~~


	2. Kisses of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol kisses like they have eternity  
> Wonwoo kisses like a hurricane  
> Mingyu kisses like a mother bear  
> Hansol kisses like he is the happiest person alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags : limey mention of WonSol smut and hint of you know.......
> 
> Just like the first chapter, this chapter is a long drabble with light plot. Tho, I put a minimal -failed attempt of- lime in this~~  
> I can't write the smuttie scene, somebody please teach me how to write it TTATT
> 
> Let's stop here before I start bawling my heart out about my inability to write smut..  
> Please enjoy this chapter~~

_**Kisses of Time** _

 

_Seungcheol, in the evening._

It is another long tiring day. The thirteen of them has been practicing their dance, vocal, rap and overall performances from early morning until late in the evening that the dark sky scoldingly tells them the sun has set long before their practices end, and the silent which surround the building they are in informs them that they may be one of the last people who stay at their workplace beyond normal work hours.

Just as Jihoon and Soonyoung, the leader of their respective teams, start to gather their members and tell them to get their belongings as they are going back home to their dorm, Seungcheol also ushers his three dongsaengs to stand up from the floor and put their things into their bag fast so they can go home as soon.

Once the thirteen of them has gathered again in the middle of the room, now with their bag hanging from their shoulder, Seungcheol briefs them about their schedule for the next following days.

“We have two days off ahead of us.” Smiling at the cheer erupts from the group before him, the leader continues. “Use this chance to get proper rest, but don't forget that we have to work the next day. We will gather here again….”

“Yeah, yeah, the day after tomorrow we will gather here again to have little warm up.” Soonyoung cuts the eldest’s word. “Can we go home now?” Seungcheol feels like he has to scold the leader of their Performance team yet the playful grin which are displayed full on the tiger eyed young man’s face and also the other members’ face stop the reprimanding words as he smiles fondly at them.

“Right.. Now, use this chance to fully rest.” Clapping his hands once, Seungcheol shoo all of them out from practice room to their van outside which will bring them back to their dorm.

Performance team is the first unit who eagerly escape the confinement of their practice room as if the tiredness they all felt a while ago has evaporated at the mention of day off, followed by almost equally excited Seungkwan and Seokmin and then the rest of Vocal team and Hip hop team. Hansol would has strode along with Seungkwan and Seokmin or the performance team members if not for the hand which is wrapping around his wrist.

Knowingly, Hansol waits patiently without a word as he watches his eleven groupmates leave the practice room. Looking around the room, the same thing Seungcheol is currently doing beside him, they look for any personal or important thing forgotten in the room. Once they find none, they walk out and Hansol waits again as Seungcheol locks the door.

“Thanks for your hard work.” Hansol says softly after Seungcheol stuffs the key inside his pocket safely and turns toward him.

Smiling at the youngest member of his team, Seungcheol collects Hansol into his hug. “Thanks.” The eldest says shortly as he places his arms tight around Hansol yet still loose enough to give some space for Hansol to move.

They stay like that for a moment until Seungcheol dips down a little to let his lips meet Hansol's in an innocent kisses. And Hansol happily accepts the gentleness which befall upon him.

 _Seungcheol kisses like they have eternity_. His kiss always slow and chaste, just series of small pecks on their lips as he drags out the time trying to convey endlessly how much he adores and treasures Hansol.

Seungcheol never has enough of kissing Hansol, he will move his attention from Hansol's lips, to other part of the younger’s handsome and adorable face. He will trace kisses on both of Hansol's cheeks, the tip of his nose then up to the space between his eyebrows easing the faint traces of frustration which often shows up whenever the younger slips into problem during their work and practices.

Seungcheol's arms are no worse in showing his feeling. His arms wrap around Hansol's body, resting lightly on the small of Hansol's back. And every once in awhile, one of the hands will raise to draw gentle loving pattern across the expand of the youngest’s back while their lips feel like molding onto each other.

It feels so good and relaxing for both of them, and it seems like nothing can stop them to show how much love and affection they hold for each other.

They are so enveloped into each other’s kisses that they don't notice how much times has passed, the idea of stopping won't cross their mind if not for the cough which push the two apart. Looking to the source of the sound, they find Mingyu standing at the end of hallway, staring at them with a pout as fatigue really drag a toll on him. “Are we going home or not? Jeonghan hyung has been ranting nonstop since minutes ago.”

Smiling sheepishly at the giant of their group, Seungcheol pushes Hansol forward and the two of them starts walking.

“Do they force you to fetch us?” Hansol asks as he apologetically entwined his hand with Mingyu's.

Walking beside the youngest, Mingyu looked forward as he shrugged his shoulders. “Well, can't be helped. I'm the youngest among the four of us there. You know how lazy Jeonghan hyung is once he gets inside the van, Wonwoo hyung also doesn't want to move as he has sat himself on the backseat. And obviously I can't tell Jisoo hyung to fetch you.”

Chuckling, Hansol tightens his hold on Mingyu's hand. “Mianhae. Thanks for getting us.”

Smiling, Mingyu uses his other hand to pat Hansol's head. “It's not like we can leave you here.”

“Right.” Chuckling, Hansol looks back at Seungcheol who follows silently behind them. Catching the gentle fond smile on Seungcheol's face, Hansol lips stretches into a wider smile as he turns his face and looks ahead.

 

_Wonwoo, at night._

Once reaching their dorm, the thirteen of them all scatters into different activities. The first group of seven who had left first has occupied most rooms in their dorm; Seokmin, Minghao and Jihoon has taken the three bathrooms in their dorm, Soonyoung has taken the long sofa as he lays on his side there watching TV with Chan sitting on the floor also looking at the scene on the TV intently, Seungkwan is in the kitchen rummaging the cabinets to get little snack while Jun, according to Soonyoung and Chan, has already taken a bath and decided to have some beauty sleep.

Joining Soonyoung and Chan, Jisoo and Mingyu sit on the floor beside Chan and watched the drama on the TV while Jeonghan goes straight to Vocal team bedroom, claiming that he is extra tired and just want to sleep. Following the second eldest’s example, Wonwoo also goes to Hip Hop team bedroom yawning all the way to said room. Hansol readily joins his best friend on the kitchen, leaving Seungcheol near the front door as he makes mental note that everyone has reached the dorm.

As the slow evening continue and gradually grew into night, the boys used this rare free time to the fullest. They play video games, catch up to some TV shows, sleep and any other thing they can't do when they work from morning till late night.

Also taking advantage of their day off, Wonwoo drags Hansol from their living room when the silver moon has perched high on the sky and their group mates are still too into their excitement. Wondering what the other want, Hansol follows the older obediently as he then notices that Wonwoo is trying to lead him to their bedroom.

Just as much as he has expected, as soon as the door is closed behind them, the older rapper plants his lips on Hansol's, giving him rough push as he presses Hansol's back against the door and efficiently locks it without pulling his attention away from devouring Hansol's lips.

Wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's neck as his way to show how willing he is to take this kisses further, Hansol grants Wonwoo entrance into his mouth daringly looking up at Wonwoo's darkening eyes.

Moaning against the attack of tongue, Hansol gasps when Wonwoo presses their crotch together, rubbing against each other dangerously before sliding his leg between Hansol, pressing his thigh against Hansol's member which eagerly hardening just like what the older hopes for. Whimpering at the continuous pressure against his nether region, Hansol has some part of his mind shattering and his kiss becomes a bit sloppy and in no time, the older has dominated their kiss and drove him into the luscious path Wonwoo has decided for the two of them.

Still trying to focus and keep up with the other, Hansol tries to held back his moans which threatening to spill if he ever let his hold against his consciousness loosened even for a bit. Tightening his hold on Wonwoo’s loose t-shirt, the younger fight back, sliding his tongue up into Wonwoo’s mouth only to yelp when the other’s hands catch his thighs and pulls them off the ground to wrap his legs around his waist as his torso and thigh nail Hansol’s body against the door.

Hansol, on the other hand, hurriedly wraps his legs around the other and locks them behind Wonwoo’s back as his own arms using Wonwoo’s shoulder as his leverage when the other doesn’t even give him a chance to take a breathe when he pushes closer onto Hansol, letting their clothed erection to brush each other in not so gentle way repeatedly.

When Hansol’s moans starts to get louder and wetter with saliva dripping from his lips, Wonwoo pulls themselves away from the locked door toward the big bed the four of them sleep on.

Gasping when he is thrown down on the bed, Hansol hasn’t got the chance to grasp for air because Wonwoo has dropped down above him, caging the younger beneath him as his mouth dives down again, descending upon Hansol’s glistening lips and invites the other’s tongue into another set of rough dominating dance.

The air around them starts to boil in record time, sweats drips down Hansol’s forehead as the need of more air filling his lungs becomes more prominent as the time passes and Wonwoo doesn’t really help with his unfaltering desire to devour Hansol’s lip right there and then.

Whining and giving a light push to Wonwoo’s shoulder, Hansol hungrily sucks more air as soon as the elder pulled away from his lips which he knows a bit swollen from the bites, sucks and caressing Wonwoo has just done. Hansol get no time to feel relieved because Wonwoo finds another patch of skin which is served to his hungry lips as the loose t-shirt Hansol wears is not able to cover them from the shower of attack.

Soon, as if unsatisfied with the limited range of skin, Hansol has to let his clothes go and leaving them on messy scattered pile on the floor along with the older’s as Wonwoo moved down further and deeper, leaving lovely trace of his lust on the flawless lightly tan skin, giving it a cute marks of their long awaited love making agenda that night.

Throwing his head back when Wonwoo’s lips reaches his certain area which is openly showing how eager they are for the other’s ministration, Hansol graces Wonwoo’s hearing with his low whiny howl of pleasure. Looking down with breathy moan being held back by himself biting his lip, Hansol tries to meet Wonwoo’s gaze and once they meet, rush of blood running down to his member and it is all depend on Wonwoo and his hand which is wrapping affectionately around him, to decide Hansol’s fate that night.

 _Wonwoo kisses like a hurricane_. His kisses always comes with a strong wind and ferocious thunder which able to break anything along his way. So wet, mind spinning, powerful, dangerous and unstoppable. No one can stop hurricane and his advance, they can only let it happen as they try to keep the damage minimum. Though, with Wonwoo, his damage to Hansol are all done in a good pleasure nature.

 

_Mingyu, in the morning._

The sound of alarm is the one which wake Hansol up from his dreamless sleep. Groaning at the loud sound which has disturbed his sleep, the youngest rapper reached for whatever device letting out that horrible sound. Instead of cold hard device, his hand comes into contact with warm big hand. Shushing sound comes from above him and as soon as whomever laying in front of him muttering words of comfort, the sound ends leaving nothing but half awake Hansol snuggling deeper into the warm strong chest before him.

A wiggle of his hips send out a sharp pain from between his legs crawling up his spine to the back of his head. Groaning, his hand clenched onto the big hand which doesn’t leave his hand even for one bit.

“Hurt?” The deep voice asks again and as soon as Hansol nods with his eyes still closed shut, a warm hand rests on his bare small back and starts rubbing soothing circles on his skin apologetically. “Sorry.” The voice said, raining down Hansol’s crowns of blonde hair with light kisses. “We really drained you last night..”

“It’s alright, hyung.” Hansol replies sleepily, his hips and ass feel hurt but that doesn’t hinder the gentle force of affection on his back lulling him back to sleep. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He said, hoping it can ease the guilty the older felt for making him feel this pain. “And I want it too.”

Comfortable silence envelopes them in its warm hug as Hansol enjoys feeling the smooth pattern drawn on his skin. Slowly opening his eyes, he pulls back his head from the other’s chest and instead looks up at his hyung. Noticing how dark their room is still, he asked. “What time is it?”

Mingyu’s eyes peers above Hansol’s fluffy bed head before replying. “Around 5 in the morning.”

Humming in acknowledgment, the youngest continues by asking again. “Seungcheol hyung and Wonwoo hyung?”

Glancing back at Hansol, Mingyu smiled. “Behind you. Seungcheol hyung then Wonwoo hyung.”

“I see.” Blinking his eyes several times, Hansol can’t stop himself from yawning.

He hears faint laughter from above him and when he opens his eyes again, Mingyu is chuckling at him, and the hand on his back trembles with amusement. “Do you know that you look cute when yawning like that?”

“What are you talking, hyung? It’s just a yawn.” Hansol blushes, catching the playful glint on his hyung’s stare.

“It’s just a yawn and you look this cute.” Mingyu shifts a little on the bed, leaning his head closer to Hansol’s face. Dropping small peck on Hansol’s nose, Mingyu pulls the younger closer to him carefully. “You look even more cuter with the blush.” He adds, cooing at the adorable expression which paints Hansol’s fair skin pink with embarrassment.

“Hyung.. I’m not cute..” Hansol whines, hiding his face on the bare warm chest before him, wanting the other to stop his cooing.

Stopping his hand from drawing endless circle, Mingyu places his finger under Hansol’s chin and pushes Hansol to look up at him. The older takes his time looking at the younger’s face along his finger trailing along each edges of the half American’s face as if he is about to carve the sight of his young lover into the back of his mind. Lining up their face together, the older one kisses the swollen lips gently. “Sleep, Hansol.”

Raising from the lips, Mingyu flattered Hansol's cheeks and eyelids with lazy kisses, “You need lot of rest after last night.”

Seemingly agreeing with Mingyu, Hansol feels his eyelids getting heavier and so is his consciousness. Under the lull of Mingyu's hand and kisses, the youngest let sleep put him under its blanket.

The sleep was pleasant, Hansol thinks once he wakes up some hours later. Reaching his hand around, he unconsciously let out small whine when he finds the space beside him are cold, informing him that his hyungs has departed from their bed long ago.

“Hansol?” The same deep voice which had been lulling him to sleep reaches him, prompting Hansol to open his eyes and looks up at Mingyu who is stretching to his full height by their bed.

“Hyung.. What time is it?” Hansol asks, feeling left out as he is the only one remaining in bed. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly moves his body only to groan silently when he still has the pain etching on his back.

“It's only half past 8. You can sleep more if you want.” A hand stops him from moving too much, followed by Mingyu’s comforting voice. “But you have to eat your breakfast. Do you want to have it here or..?”

“Can I eat it here? I don't feel like moving right now…” Hansol says, or whining in Mingyu's opinion.

“Sure.” Mingyu says, patting the fluffy brown hair before leaving the room again to get the breakfast.

Soon, he comes back with a glass almost full of water and Hansol breakfast. Placing them down on the nightstand, he helps Hansol to sit up on the bed. “Here, drink this.” The tall young man offers the glass, placing his hand on Hansol's back, somehow trying to ease the pain crawling up Hansol's spine.

As Hansol eats his breakfast, Mingyu stayed by Hansol's side. He lets the youngest to use his chest to lean back on while he tells Hansol what the other's doing. “Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung left for grocery shopping. Soonyoung hyung woke up earlier today but after eating breakfast he sleeps again.”

Laughing at the Performance team leader, Hansol muses. “He must be very tired.”

“Not really, I heard from Channie that he was playing game until dawn.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Channie told us before sleeping again, too. It seems the two of them spent the night playing the game.”

Just like that, after the empty plate and glass has been pushed aside, the two of them half laying on the bed, talking about random things and relaxing under the comfortable cocoon they has created.

When their conversation reaches a small break, Hansol turns his head a little to look at Mingyu behind him. “Do you have any plan today, hyung?”

Raising his eyebrow, with his smile still adorning his handsome face, Mingyu tightens his hold around Hansol's waist. “No. Why? Do you have any?”

“No. It's.. I just want to stay with you.” Hansol looks down at their hands resting on his bare abs. Well, it seems he has to put some clothes on.

A small rumble from the chest behind him makes Hansol turn a little and looks at Mingyu questioningly. Instead of saying anything to answer the brunette’s unvoiced question, Mingyu leans forward and capture Hansol's lips.

Glancing at Mingyu's gaze, Hansol feels his heart almost stop beating at the intensity of his stare.

Mingyu kisses like no other. When Seungcheol’s is patient and calm, Mingyu's is fluttering and enticing. When Wonwoo's is ferocious and unstoppable, then Mingyu's is hurried and vigorous.

If anything, _the tallest person kisses like a mother bear_ , with huge adoration, merciless affection and lovingly clingy. He is like a mix of both Seungcheol and Wonwoo, he can be as relaxed as Seungcheol or as rough as Wonwoo, and yet he can also be himself, being Mingyu, the giant clumsy dork whom everyone depend on.

 

_Hansol, at noon._

The first thing he can think about when he wakes up for the third time that day is how his back is still a little sore and there are pressure on his back area.

Noticing that he has been sleeping on his stomach, Hansol knows that one of his hyungs has turned him around and if the continuous pressure on his back is any indication, whomever it is currently helping him dealing with the expected pain.

Smiling secretly, he groans and stirred from his sleeping position. And just like what he has expected, a deep voice greets him immediately. “Do I wake you up?”

Looking over his shoulder, Hansol smiles at the other, shaking his head as his answer for the other’s question. It's Mingyu’s turn to give him after sex massage, and every time his hyungs do it after long and rough sex, Hansol is always thankful of them as it makes his back feel less tense and hurt.

Once again, as he is less knowing due to his sleeping in, Hansol asks again. “The others?” His question is not limited to _his_ hyungs, but also the other members of their group.

Still kneading the tense back, Mingyu informs the sleeping prince. “Seungcheol hyung and Wonwoo hyung is watching a movie with Jisoo hyung and Jihoon hyung. After Soonyoung hyung woke up, he slipped into argument with Chan about who can score better in Dance Dance Revolution, dragging Jun hyung and Minghao, they went to the game center. Seungkwan and Seokmin went along with them for, you know, karaoke.”

Chuckling at the thought, Hansol responds. “They want to know who get higher score in karaoke?”

“Yeah.”

Laughing, Hansol reaches his phone and sends a message to his best friend. ‘Who won?’

Knowing that Seungkwan will take long to reply, he inquires when he hasn't heard about certain hyung. “What about Jeonghan hyung?”

“I don't really know about him, but he has been in his room after coming back from the market this morning.” Mingyu says with confused tone, he knows how sloth this certain hyung can be, but not doing anything when he usually going along with other members who hang outside their dorm, that's a bit off.

When Hansol thinks that it's enough, he slowly sits up and with the tallest’s help, Mingyu picking him up bridal style much to his embarrassment even though no one sees them, Hansol goes to the bathroom and cleanse himself a little before sliding into new clothes and going to the living room with Mingyu who has been staying with him in the bathroom, to join the remaining people in their dorm.

Series of -late- good morning from his hyungs greets him as soon as the sound of their footsteps reaches the hearing of the four people in the living room. Hansol replies them happily, trying to not show the slight discomfort between his legs.

Taking the free spot between Wonwoo and Seungcheol, Hansol huddles between the two as his hands hold each of his hyung’s hand. When they look at him, Hansol only grins back at them, tightening his holds.

The youngest feels so grateful with the three of his hyungs all shower him with love and affection. They may show it in very different way, yet all of them reach him anyway. Thus why, whenever he initiates the kiss, he will make sure that his three hyungs know how happy and fulfilled he is. _Hansol kisses like he is the happiest person alive_ as he always kisses them with feeling of gratitude rolling out from between his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing chapter like this.. Showing how they interact with each other in particular situation, or how they act around/against certain condition.. I hope you too enjoy them too as -probably- more chapters like these two first chapter are going to come up in my works between regular stories with plot.
> 
> By the way, I hope you are ready for an ounce of sadness and hurt/comfort in the next chapter.  
> Annyeong~~ ^^/


	3. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol wants to get a tattoo. And it's his three hyung who made a fuzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to post this, but I woke up this morning and this idea struck me fully awake that I spent my morning writing this.
> 
> No check, no beta read, just me writing down what came across my thought.
> 
> Enjoy reading this! :)

_**Tattoo** _

 

“Hyung. What do you think if I get a tattoo?” Hansol asks that when they have their rest in the living room.

“What?” Seungcheol almost chokes on his drink when he hears that from the young male sitting beside him on the couch. His head turns to face Hansol, as fast as whiplash.

“Are you serious?” Mingyu asks from behind Hansol, frowning at their maknae who is currently sitting on his lap lying his head back on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Hansol replied, his voice is a bit weak at the implications of refusal from his two hyungs. Turning to the other hyung, Hansol asks with something like a pout on his face. “Can't I?”

Wonwoo has stunned look on his face, completely unready about this talk as he never expects Hansol to be the one among the four of them to get a tattoo. He has this loading expression on his face as his eyes meet Hansol before he asks. “What tattoo?”

Happy at the sign of no rejection from Wonwoo, Hansol smiles wide turning on Mingyu's lap to face Wonwoo. “I'm thinking about getting wings tattoo.”

“Wings?” Wonwoo repeats the word carefully, eyes glancing sideway as he tries to imagine Hansol with wings tattoo. “Where?” He asks again.

“Wait!” Seungcheol interrupts before Hansol can reply. “Are you going to let him have it?” he asks, trying to look at Wonwoo whose appearance is covered by Mingyu and Hansol.

Raising his eyebrow at the eldest, he asks back. “Why not?”

Seungcheol frowns at Wonwoo before turning to Hansol. “Do you really want it?”

Hansol nods, he has turned again, now straddling Mingyu's laps so he can look at his three hyung easily. “Yeah. I want it.”

“Have you thought this thoroughly?” Seungcheol's another question is answered by Hansol's nod again.

“Hyung, what's the deal?” Wonwoo asks, his head leans up at the space between Mingyu and Hansol to look directly at Seungcheol. “Let Hansol get the tattoo."

Seungcheol's frown goes deeper at Wonwoo's words. “Tattoo is a permanent thing. You can't get and rid of it easily just because you want to. The process also hurts a lot.” He says looking at both Wonwoo and Hansol.

“The pain is only at the beginning when you get the tattoo. Afterwards, none.” Wonwoo says back.

“The tattoo can get in the way when we work.”

“It can be covered with make up.”

“When you sweat a lot, the make up won't be able to cover it.”

“Then just make sure that it is located in a spot covered by clothes.”

The two continue to bark at each other while Mingyu looks at Hansol's expression turns sour the longer the two continue. If it continues, he knows that Hansol will just call of his tattoo request and sulk, none of them wants that. Raising his hand from Hansol's waist where he holds him, Mingyu stops the two. “You two make it seems like a big deal. You don't even know what kind of tattoo Hansol wants to get.” He says, reminding that Hansol is listening to them and no matter what they say, Hansol can do whatever he wants.

“Nee… Hansol, why don't you tell us about it?” Mingyu asks the youngest gently, he smiles encouraging the plumetting will inside Hansol to stand proud and tall again.

In an instant, looking at his smile, Hansol smiles again and he carefully tell them his plan. “I was thinking about wings tattoo.” He starts and Mingyu almost visibly frown when he hears the past tense. The other two will realize it later as they are still hot due to their argument.

“A small pair of wings on my back.” Hansol continues, slowly meeting their eyes one by one as he tells them what he wants.

Mingyu keeps his smile wide as he notes Hansol’s words. “On your back. Exactly where?”

“Here.” Hansol raises his hand, tapping the spot where he wants his tattoo reside.

“Where?” Mingyu's hand try to follow Hansol, where Hansol places his hand. Once the tip of his finger touches Hansol's hand, he asks again this time also tapping the little space between Hansol's shoulder blade. “Here?”

Humming softly when he saw Hansol's nod, Mingyu thinks about the tattoo. “Small wings on your back. I think it will be cute.” He says, genuinely loving the idea. When Hansol's small unsure smile changes into a wide grin, Mingyu deems himself work well done.

Knowing that he still has other thing to do he turns to the other two hyung. “Don't you think so?” He asks while his hands pull Hansol closer to him and embraced him against his chest. “Hansol with a pair of small wings on his back.”

Placing his hands on Mingyu's chest, Hansol had his back straight, waiting for the other two to react, especially Seungcheol who has been against it.

“He is already cute without the wings.” Seungcheol says, there is no more frown on his face but there is also no smile which make the two youngest to feel cautious.

Hansol bites his lip under Seungcheol's stare, he has expected the other to say no again, and when Seungcheol opens his mouth again to speak, Hansol readies himself to not sulk when the eldest rejects the idea.

“I think I won't mind to see wings on your back.”

The room is silent for a moment which feels like eternity, the three stared at their hyung with expression of disbelief as if they have heard wrong. Hansol gapes at Seungcheol, mouth closing and opening with no word spilling.

“What? Don't you want to get it?” Seungcheol asks, rolling his eyes at his dongsaeng’s speechlessness.

“I want it!” Hansol claims hurriedly, not wanting the other to take back his indirect permission for him to have the tattoo.

Hansol's voice seems to bring the other two back to the realm of living as they broke into small laugh and Mingyu hugs smiling Hansol while Wonwoo pats his blonde hair.

Later that week, Mingyu helps Hansol to get the exact look of the wings for Hansol. They have several disagreement about what to choose until Seungcheol invades and says that the simplest one is the best. Smiling at each other, Mingyu and Hansol agree that they will use the wings Seungcheol chooses.

Seungcheol is the one who accompany Hansol to get the tattoo. He holds Hansol's hand through the process, talking about it and encouraging Hansol through it as his eyes warily keep glancing at the needle which pricks Hansol's skin. And he is the one who sigh heavily in relief when it all ends and smiles gladly at the result when Hansol smiles in satisfaction while holding back the pain he feels.

Wonwoo, being the first one to support Hansol's decision about the tattoo, helps Hansol taking care of it. He makes sure Hansol does the necessary actions recommended by the tattoo artist and from what they have gathered online. And always there to make sure that Hansol has no unnecessary pains during his skin's healing process.

It takes quite a while to get used to the new addition, to see the pair of cute wings peeking from under Hansol's wide neck cut shirt, seeing it staring back at them. Even so, they accept the little addition happily, giving it soft affectionate kisses when they get to see it.

 


	4. Lone Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol need some time to alone. but..
> 
> In which, Hansol couldn't sleep at night and decided to walk himself until he feels sleepy enough to sleep. But three extra worried hyungs couldn't leave him alone and followed their maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags : Mild Hurt/Comfort, insecure feeling
> 
> The shared bedroom is according to not the latest information. Hansol shared the big bedroom with Wonwoo and Performance Unit, Seungcheol and Mingyu with Jeonghan and Jisoo, and Seungkwan Seokmin and Jisoo took the last room.  
> I heard this from my sis, so I don't really know if I got them right.. But I heard from my sis that they had changed the arrangement, and the apartment part.. I don't even know anything.. I was half unconscious when writing this, so I was only partially responsible for the fic you're going to read..
> 
> ヾ(‘△‘)ﾉ _(._.)_ _(_^_)_ (・_・;)ゞ

 

**_Lone Walk_ **

 

“I'm taking a walk around here.” Hansol said it tiredly when he walked out of the bedroom he shared with five other members, fully dressed in black pants and black cotton jacket which covered the oversized white t-shirt which actually belong to Mingyu.

The young boy busied himself with pulling his hoodie over and trying his best to cover his head and hid his eyes under the shadow the hoodie provided him, while he walked past the living room which was still filled by some of his hyungs who were still watching a movie.

“Can't sleep?” Soonyoung asked from his spot. With his eyes still glued on the TV screen, he laid on the floor without a care to his lazy-ass like appearance as he ate the chips served in front of his.

Tying the shoelaces carefully tight, Hansol nodded slightly before saying. “ _Yeah_ … Something like that…” He offered no more words when he heard a pair of feet approached him and an utterly familiar voice asked him.

“Alone?”

Nodding again, Hansol this time answered at the same time with his nod, “Yes.” He said giving the word some pressure, indicating that he wanted to go alone and he wasn't going to give any space for anyone.

“Don't go too far, okay?” Seungcheol said, he did well hiding his worries as his hand patting Hansol’s head and he crouched down to give him a light hug from behind.

Not uttering any other word, Hansol nodded and stood up along with Seungcheol. He turned to face the leader and looked at the other member whose eyes were still on the TV screen. “I'm going now.”

Words of ‘be careful’ ‘don't walk too far’ and ‘don't take too long’ from his hyungs answered him warmly despite their attention still on the movie played.

Nodding at the younger boy, Seungcheol smiled and waved at him when the younger opened the door then left.

Watching the front door closed, Seungcheol sighed and turned to walk back to the living room when the door to Hansol's bedroom opened again and Wonwoo emerged from the dimly lit room with his loose fitting clothes clung to his tall and lean figure. His eyes squinted into slit for a moment when the bright light of the living room hit him hard.

The leader almost thought that the rapper wanted to go to bathroom until the younger man looked around their dorm from his spot in front of the shared bedroom. “Where is Hansol?” he asked, deep frown etched onto his sleep curtained face.

“He left just now.” Soonyoung replied shortly as he stood up from his lying position to refill some water into his glass. “Ya! Pause it for a while.” he said, walking past Wonwoo who was still lost between consciousness and sleepiness.

“What do you mean with he left?” Wonwoo asked, his eyes narrowed into slit, looking at Soonyoung then to the people in the living room. “Hyung?”

Knowing that Wonwoo meant him, Seungcheol stood up again from his seat and walked toward Wonwoo. Dragging the slightly taller rapper away from the living room, Seungcheol said. “He wants to take a walk, he needs some alone time, I guess.”

“This late?” Wonwoo asked, his words hushed into whisper mindful of other members who had gone to sleep, yet still loud enough to show how harsh he meant the word to sound out.

A door next to them opened and Mingyu emerged from it, “What happened?” the tallest member walked out in his sleeping outfit, the expression of surprise when he saw the two older men standing outside his room couldn't beat the sleepiness he felt yet as he rubbed his eyes

“Hansol left.” Wonwoo told him before Seungcheol could explain.

“What?” Mingyu’s eyes blown open at what he had just heard from Wonwoo, sleepiness gone from his face replaced by shock. Turning to the leader, he asked for confirmation. “Is that true? Why? Where to? With who?”

Raising both of his hands, Seungcheol sighed before starting, eyes supposedly looking at Wonwoo. “Listen to me first, okay? Maybe, Hansol just need some alone time. And he does say that he wants to be alone.”

“But this is already midnight. Why did you let him?” Wonwoo asked, looking back at his hyung with complete disagreement.

“Hey, Hansol said that he won't walk too far, just around here.” Seungcheol said, trusting their maknae completely.

“But, what does he mean by not too far? Around here? Even the next two district from here can be considered as around here.” Wonwoo talked back aggressively, he lacked sleep because of the packed schedule of their works and just as he wanted to rest and sleep with his lover, Hansol left him alone in their bed. How could he not become angry at Seungcheol for letting their youngest to leave the safety of their dorm in the middle of the night? Sure, he was also angry -disappointed- at Hansol because the younger didn't say anything to him and just left, but Seungcheol should have known better. The area around their dorm might be safe, but what if Hansol walked too far and, and…

Not wanting to even think about it, Wonwoo said as he rushed back to his bedroom. “I'm going to find him.”

Mingyu who had been silent, watched as his hyung barged into his own bedroom and a glance at Seungcheol drove him to follow Wonwoo's decision. “Well, I guess, I will also do that..” He said, walking back to his own room and changed his clothes.

When the three gathered again it was when Wonwoo about to storm out of the dorm, Mingyu stopped him saying that he needed to calm himself first.

“Are you leaving too?” Jisoo asked from his seat in the living room when he saw how the two rappers dressed themselves.

Before Wonwoo and Mingyu answered, Seungcheol walked out of his shared bedroom and answered. “Yeah. We need to make sure that Hansol is okay. I leave the dorm to you.”

“Sure.” Jisoo smiled knowingly as he waved at them before turning to the movie. “Wait, how did he get there?” He asked when he missed some scenes in the movie.

Nodding to the two by the door, Seungcheol cued. “Let's go.”

The ride down in the elevator seemed to calm the hell out of Wonwoo as the second oldest stopped tapping his feet impatiently against the floor and his eyes weren't narrowed so sharply anymore.

“I hope Hansol is still near here.” Mingyu said breaking the silence which started making him fidgeting under its pressure.

“Right.” Seungcheol said, giving a small smile at Mingyu before returning his gaze to the LCD panel inside the elevator, _why does it suddenly take so long?_ He asked himself as he, instead, became impatient.

“I'm sorry for almost yelling at you.” Wonwoo said suddenly, catching the other two off guard. “You were worried too.” He hadn't thought about that carefully, he was too focused on Hansol leaving that he ignored Seungcheol’s restless expression when he asked about their maknae.

“Yeah. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't let Hansol go alone.” Seungcheol replied placing his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder.

When they reached the ground floor, all three of them started to fix their clothes. Mingyu pushed the collar of his jacket high that it cover the lower part of his face and pulled the cap down, Wonwoo put on black masker before pulling the hoodie of his gray sweater to shadow his eyes, while Seungcheol just putting on a black cap similar to Mingyu's.

“What clothes does Hansollie wear?” Mingyu asked as they walked out of the elevator and the apartment to the street.

“He wears his black jacket over your t-shirts and also black pants.” Seungcheol said as he looked around the area, thinking hard about which path Hansol took. “Let’s split up. I will search in that area.”

“Oh. If it isn't you boys.” A gentle voice reached them soon after they decided to split up.

Looking back, they found the guard of their apartment and they bowed slightly greeting him.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_. Kim- _ahjussi._ ” Seungcheol said politely as he watched the old man walked toward them. “You can recognize us this soon. Are we underdressed for disguise?” The leader asked, actually worried if they could be easily spotted by people.

Laughing, the guard waved at them. “No no. I can recognize you because I'm so familiar with you guys. Seeing you every night is more than enough for me to recognize you boys just by a mere glance.”

“Is that so?” Seungcheol responded jokingly, Mr. Kim was right, they met so often during his night shift as they often came home late at night, maybe more often than Mr. Lee who worked day shift.

“Are you taking a walk too?” The elder asked as soon as he saw the boys’ clothes.

“Too?” Mingyu asked confusedly.

“The boy from your group, umm.. Who is it... Vernon? I met him a while ago.”

“Where did you see him, _ahjussi_?” Wonwoo asked urgently, striding forward nearing the man.

“You are looking for him?” Confused, Mr Kim blinked his eyes several times as he looked back at where he came from and pointed at one area. “I met him when he walked passing the park.”

“Did he say anything about where he wanted to go?” Seungcheol asked.

“He didn't say much. But he mentioned about a cafe near here.” The guard said, looking at the three boys’s sudden urgency. “I met him just now, if you run now maybe you can catch up to him.”

Bowing to him, Seungcheol said his gratitude. “ _Kamsahamnida_ , Kim- _ahjussi_. We're going now.”

“Yeah. Go now.” He rushed them away. “He looked so lonely back then, you better hurry up.”

“ _Nee. Kamsahamnida_.” The boys chorused as they started running toward the area Mr. Kim pointed.

They had walked past the park and now finding Hansol in black clothing turned out harder than they thought. Despite the hot summer day, that night was a little bit colder than usual, some people had worn jacket and seeing that most men were wearing black jacket and black pants, the three young idols had to try hard to find their maknae as the farther they walked there were more people in sight.

“Where is Hansol?” Seungcheol muttered as he looked at any faces he saw yet not finding his maknae.

“He said about cafe. Should we go there?” Mingyu asked and he shouted instantly when Wonwoo suddenly started running again. “Hyung!”

Seungcheol and Mingyu ran after the second oldest member of their team and they both slowed down when he saw Wonwoo just stood in the middle of the crowd staring at something. Or someone to be exact.

In a cafe where their managers often bought their coffee from, Hansol was standing in a line. His hoodie was off from his head, instead there was white baseball cap and black mask.

It's really amazing how they could spot Hansol that fast even though the younger had hid himself so well under the disguise, and Seungcheol was glad that they could and not losing Hansol.

“Should we go in?” Mingyu asked, hand reaching his nape as he glanced between Hansol and his hyungs.

Seungcheol thought about it for a second and when Wonwoo started moving toward the cafe, he stopped the other and said. “No. We should just wait here and keep some distance.”

Not satisfied with Seungcheol's decision, Wonwoo turned and asked. “Why? We can't let him roaming here alone.” The second oldest said, throwing his glance at the groups of teenagers and young adults crowding the area.

“You're right. But Hansol said that he wants to be alone.” Seungcheol insisted, “What if he get angry at us? And we can still keep him safe even from a distance.”

“Hyung is right. Let's just stay here. For now.” Mingyu said, hurriedly adding the last part when he saw the disapproving glance from Wonwoo's narrowed eyes.

Sighing, Wonwoo threw his glance around before taking a seat at the public bench, grumbling. “Fine.”

Sending a look to each other, Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders before sitting beside Wonwoo while the youngest remained standing, using his height to keep an eye on Hansol.

“Isn't it too late to drink coffee?” Mingyu said, eyes not leaving Hansol. “He might not be able to sleep later.”

“You're right… And Hansol said that he takes a walk because he can't sleep…” Adding to Mingyu's words, Seungcheol thought back about what Hansol said before leaving the dorm. “I hope he's alright..” He said, biting his lips as he kept his eyes on Hansol.

Fidgeting beside Seungcheol was Wonwoo, the second oldest didn’t stop his sharp staring as he looked around the area, listing each person he saw into two list dubious and suspicious. “What time is it?” he asked, he had been so frantic that he didn’t bring his phone with him when he changed.

“Ehh.. It's almost one.” Mingyu said after checking his phone. Not bothering to ask ‘why’ because he partially knew what Wonwoo was thinking from the way he was looking at the crowd.

Seungcheol who also knew what the other was thinking, tried to calm him. “It can't be helped. It's weekend and this area often used for gathering because some of the cafe and restaurants here open 24/7.”

Sighing, Wonwoo leaned back, forcing himself to relax and stay calm.

“Ah. He moved.” Mingyu said, moving a bit as he saw Hansol walked out of the cafe, his mask pulled down so he could sip his beverage.

The three calmly stood and let Hansol walked first before slowly following the unknowing boy.

“Where is he going? Why does he walk farther from dorm?” Seungcheol asked worriedly, trying to keep his gaze on Hansol as he walked among the crowd doing his best to not bump onto other people.

No one answered him as the other two also didn't know the answer to Seungcheol's question. Yet the farther they went, they finally knew the answer. Hansol was trying to find a bit secluded place to sit. Stopping their walk when Hansol sat on public bench facing them -the crowd-, Wonwoo moved fast to escape from Hansol's sight. He walked rounding the crowd so that he could sat on the bench which was still in the cafe's outdoor area.

When Mingyu and Seungcheol had followed and sat with him, Wonwoo turned to look at Hansol, using Mingyu's tall figure who sat in front of him to hide his face from Hansol's sight.

“What is he doing?” Mingyu asked, not daring to turn around and probably caught Hansol's attention because he kept looking at him.

Wonwoo and Seungcheol shook their head. “Nothing much, just drinking his coffee.” Seungcheol said.

The three of them waited there, with three cups of coffee sitting in front of them respectively. The time continued to flow and Hansol hadn't budged yet from his spot.

Someone approached Hansol and even got him to talk, one thing the three worried about, because they didn't want someone to blow the fact that one member of boy group Seventeen sitting alone in the middle of the night.

They feared for the worst, yet it didn't happen. The stranger talked casually to Hansol and Hansol even replied calmly to him, the three hyung were at ease for it yet even so, they wondered what they were talking about that the stranger went as far as patting Hansol's head gently as if the boy needed it more than ever.

After a while, three other strangers came toward the two, making Seungcheol and Wonwoo turned their gaze into cautious glare while Mingyu -who couldn't see everything unless they wanted to be caught- just clenched his fist and readied himself if any bad things happened.

They seemed to know each other as the three just talked to the stranger and occasionally to Hansol, even doing the same gesture the first stranger did to Hansol, patting his head gently. They waited again, and much to the three hyung’s relief, soon after that, the four of them left and Hansol had put his masker back covering the lower part of his face again.

They waited there for ten minutes before Hansol finally moved again, hopefully back to their dorm as it was already 2 A.M. and the crowds had lessened a bit in quantity.

Still keeping their 5 meters distance and then ten meters when they reached area with less people, the three walked behind Hansol taking in the path they took as they wondered where Hansol was planning to go. When familiar sight came into view, that was when they realized they were walking back to their dorm.

“Hyung?” Mingyu whispered. “What should we tell Hansol when he asked what we're doing?”

“Just tell him that we're trying to find him.”

“By following him?”

“....”

“Hyung?”

“Let's find another path, try to get back to the dorm before Hansol.”

“But the dorm is already in view. He will know if we followed him.”

“Damn.”

“Hyung. Called someone in dorm and tell them to distract Hansol with a call.”

Seungcheol tried to remember who was still awake as he took out his phone from his jacket pocket before calling Jisoo.

“... We’re going home now.. But I need you to distract Hansol. … Call his phone. Okay. Thanks.”

Ending the call, the three rappers started running carefully through the other path toward their dorm.

It was farther than the main path, but with their fast pace and Hansol's slower pace and the distraction call, they were sure that they could reach their dorm some seconds before the youngest.

Surprisingly, it was Seungcheol's phone which rang again. Answering it, he asked. “Why?”

Jisoo’s voice reached him soon after he asked. “Hansol doesn't bring his phone with him. He left it in the bedroom.”

“Okay. No problem. Thanks.” He said into the phone, ending it before turning to the other two. “Run faster.”

By the time they arrived outside the apartment building, Hansol was only few yards away from the entrance, stopping his walk as he looked at the three of them with wide eyes. “Hyung?”

“Hansol?” Seungcheol called between his ragged breath, the adrenaline of their run was still rushing high in their vein.

“What are you doing?” the youngest asked, approaching his hyungs as he took in their sight worriedly.

None of the three reacted as they were unsure what to tell them, but Wonwoo saved them when he moved to hug Hansol.

“Hyung?” Hansol called, confused why Wonwoo hugged him so tight. “Did something ...happened?”

“Nothing.” Wonwoo breathed. His arms around Hansol wrapping tighter as if not wanting to let go.

“You took so long.” Seungcheol said,following Wonwoo's lead, approaching the two with a relieved smile, Hansol didn't have to know about them following him. Behind him, Mingyu also smiled at them. “We're worried something happened to you and decided to search for you.”

“Where were you?” Mingyu asked, brushing his fingers along Hansol’s hair.

“I..” Looking at the three one by one, Hansol’s face slowly turned from confused to relief, his hand clenching on the fabric of Wonwoo's jacket. “I was just taking a walk around here and lost time.”

“You didn't bring your phone. Do you know how worried we were?” Mingyu said, a small frown latching on his face.

“I'm sorry.” Hansol answered apologetically, burying his face on Wonwoo's shoulder.

They didn't ask anything else. They didn't ever mention about the four strangers they saw. They didn't say anything after that as they led Hansol back into their dorm and let the awaken members to greet him.

“Yaah~~! Hansol! Where were you?” Seungkwan asked, his hands cupping Hansol's cheeks as his teary eyes looking at Hansol's eyes.

Hugging his best friend who obviously had just woken up from his sleep, Hansol muttered. “Sorry.”

“You make us worried.” Soonyoung said from beside them, patting the younger’s head gently.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Hansol said again, burying his face onto Seungkwan’s shoulder as his best friend mirrored the gesture.

Another hand joined Soonyoung, and from the voice following it, Hansol knew it was Jisoo’s hand patting him. “It’s alright, Hansollie. Just, next time, make sure to bring your phone along, okay?” Hansol nodded as he pulled back gently from Seungkwan, looking at Jisoo’s face while his hands held onto Seungkwan’s hands.

“Okay..” Jeonghan clapped his hands together, gathering everyone’s attention to him. “Now that we have Hansollie back safe and sound, let’s rest.” The other easily agreed to him, as they, one by one patted Hansol and wished him a good night.

Jeonghan and Seungkwan were the last to leave, looking at the four rappers meaningfully. “I figure, you might want to rest together in the same room. So I changed the sleeping arrangement for tonight. You four can use the first bedroom.” Jeonghan said, smiling at Hansol as he left toward the bedroom.

“Rest well, Hansollie.” Was what Seungkwan said to the youngest. His eyes looking at him, carefully examining his appearance. It was obvious that there were a lot of things he wanted to say to Hansol but held back. “I will wake you up in the morning.” With that, Seungkwan too left the main room.

There was silent accompanying them for a moment until Mingyu moved to drape his arms on Hansol’s shoulders and prompted Hansol to go to their bedroom for the night. “Let’s go sleep.”

Obediently, Hansol followed Mingyu into the room and after getting rid his jacket and jeans off from his body, he let Mingyu to pull him into kiss. There was no much heat in that kiss, with they were only trying to caress each other's lips and tongue with the taste of chocolate milk he drank hour ago still lingered inside the cave of his mouth. Once Mingyu let him go, seemingly satisfied with the chocolate tasted kiss, they crawled onto the bed where the two oldest had been waiting for them before snuggling under the blanket.

As they waited for sleep to claim them, Hansol's thought ran back to the reason of his night walk. He was feeling down because of numerous reason raking him from inside his mind and needed some way to get them out.

His decision to go out alone was half right. He got to fight off some of those thought during his walk and stay among the crowd. As he fleetingly thought back while watching the people, he got to know that some of his worry were unnecessary and he could walk forward again without the need to look down.

And the four amazing people he got to meet that night, by talking with them Hansol was brought back to his original vision of joining into this business. _To make people happy._

Smiling at the thought, he didn't notice that one of his hyungs had been examining his face since they all had laid down on the pushed-together beds.

“Did something good happen?” Wonwoo asked, his hand reached up caressing the soft yet tired skin of the youngest man's cheek, a small hint of smile eased his cold expression which always made him look hard to approach.

The other half reason why his decision wasn't right, was because he had made his fellow members to get extra worried over him in their supposed to be resting day. Remembering how out of breath his hyungs looked a while ago because they had been searching for him and the concerned look the other sported on their face, Hansol felt guilty for making them worried so much about him. Yet, seeing them like that, Hansol found that the remain of his unnecessary thought had evaporated in the instance his eyes took their appearance.

Just like the four men said, no matter what happened he still had his fellow members who would support him and Hansol should be glad for it and supported them back.

“Yes.” Hansol whispered back still with a smile, eyes closed as his hand reached up for Wonwoo's hand on his cheek. “A very good thing.” He said serenely as he was now had been freed -even though not completely- from his trouble.

Snuggling closer to the older when Wonwoo rested his arm around him, Hansol sighed contently, loving it when he got to sleep surrounded by his favourite hyung. “I love you.” He whispered softly, and the silent in their bedroom relayed his words clearly to three pairs of ears.

\----

“So that was Hansol from Seventeen.” Taehyung said to the sky during their walk back to their own dorm, his black cap shaded his face from view

“He does really look like what those three described back in the club.” Jimin whispered a bit loudly, hands holding onto the hem of his hoodie to keep them from falling back while trying to hold his excitement in.

“What are you talking? Whom is those three? And, club?” Namjoon asked suspiciously as he narrowed his gaze at the maknae line of his group when they flinched.

“Not club like that! Sport! Gym!” Jungkook tried to answer from Namjoon’s side, but the panic in his voice gave them out.

“Ya! Why do you evade the question? We are all legal to go into the club!” Taehyung slapped Jungkook’s back as he glared at him.

Knowing that the two youngest would start bickering, the eldest of the four stepped in. “Ya! I won't be angry because you went to club. But, tell me what you have done. Who did you meet?”

Laughing awkwardly, the three looking at each other and tried to evade themselves from answering. “Haha.. Just meet up with some friends.. And talk about ...dating stuffs..” Taehyung said eyes not meeting the eldest before running away toward their dorm, followed by Jimin and Jungkook, and lastly suspicious Namjoon.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe now you know whom Hip Hop Team met in the club during ‘Claim’ chapter lol  
> I want to write down what they were talking about, but I don't know..
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, giving kudos and leaving comments! See you again on the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, subscribing, giving kudos and comments! See you on my next story! ^^


End file.
